1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to games in which players are required to be the first to correctly answer a question.
2. Background Art
Games, such as "TRIVIAL PURSUIT," in which players attempt to correctly answer various questions have long been popular. In some of such prior art games, such as both the "FAMILY FEUD" television game show and board game, a question is simultaneously posed to a number of players, each of which strive to be the first to correctly answer the question. Proper selection of the questions helps to minimize an adult's or an older child's educational advantages. However, it is also important in such games to try and minimize the physical advantanges that a stronger or louder participant may have in being recognized as first. Glass et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,921 issued Sep. 5, 1967 discloses a card game having a device for determining which player was last to react to one of the players being entitled by card play to make the first move. The device disclosed in Glass et al. includes a base with four, evenly spaced apart, outwardly extending, pivoted levers. Each lever is normally disposed in a upwardly inclined position and engages a moveable tab normally disposed in a generally vertical position. Upon a player striking the lever, the tab is pivoted downwardly into the central portion of the base. There remains a need, however, for games and for devices facilitating their play, providing for fair and positive identification of the winner where a question is simultaneously posed to a number of players.